Rodell
“''No, no, it’s not that I don’t think you’re capable, even without your sight. But you can’t. She’s your friend. You care about her. She cares about you. People who care about each other don’t hurt each other''.” —Rodell to Ten in Chapter 67: Third Option (Gallows Humor) Rodell is a Revenant in the Mausoleum. He is a friend of Seven and Dominic. Biography Rodell lived around the same area as Three and knew her since she was five years old.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 72 Appearance Rodell has tough and weathered skin and a cracked and scarred face. He has large hands and massive height. Rodell has bushy hair. His appearance is described as being a natural deterrent for being a target in the Mausoleum.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 16 Personality Rodell is usually seen as kind and compassionate to others. He is described as being mellow.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 67 Rodell is also shown to worry about his friends as well as strangers, such as when he reaches out to catch Ten before he falls.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 23 Rodell is described as being good-natured. When Ten was a child in the Mausoleum, he had asked him his name and tried to smile at him because Ten looked terrified. Rodell also brought Roman books when the latter was waiting on Ten to wake up.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 65 '' Rodell is also understanding. This is shown when he understood Ten and Seven’s choice to still go on with the Onslaught despite how devastated he had been, and the fact that it had not amounted to anything. Rodell also continues to see the good in people, such as when he still saw the good in Ten and still believed in him. Rodell greatly cares about his friends, and becomes harsher when their lives are at risk, as shown when he talks sharply to Ten about why he should reconsider fighting and killing Seven. He believes that a person should not give up on their friends and instead continue to fight for them. While Rodell does acknowledge that the world is a “shithole,” he does keep hope and remains optimistic. Though, he also does acknowledge that he “should’ve known better” for believing so.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 76 Rodell had envied Three when she was five-years-old because he believed she was looking down on him for not seeing his own potential and not allowing himself to follow the path of least resistance. He thought he hated her for expecting too much from him and being disappointed in him. It wasn’t until he was left with her alone, when he realized that Three was too self-absorbed to even “see him.” Then, Rodell began to feel empowered by Three’s presence. Rodell says that he lived through Three and wanted her to go far because he needed to know it was possible for someone “could get there if they really wanted to, even starting from the very bottom.” Pulse Rodell’s Pulse is unknown. According to Branson, he has a short range Pulse that would be “interesting” against Three.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 59 '' Branson also claims that he is not powerful, but he is “very good at not dying.” Death Rodell was shot in the head by a cop. Rodell was shot one night when he was going home drunk. The police officer that shot him thought he was going to attack him.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 89 '' Battles Rodell vs. Three: Won Trivia * Rodell has a habit of running his fingers through his hair when he is thinking something over. * In Roman’s Numeral, Rodell is the new number 10.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 61 '' * Rodell still has the bullet that killed him lodged in his skull. * According to One, Rodell has been in the Mausoleum for at least eight years.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 66 '' Quotes * (To Ten) “''No, no, it’s not that I don’t think you’re capable, even without your sight. But you can’t. She’s your friend. You care about her. She cares about you. People who care about each other don’t hurt each other''.” * (To Ten) “''Who gives a damn what she wants? She doesn’t… you two don’t… you’re too young to understand… you’ve been through things most adults haven’t and will never go through, you’ve survived, you’ve proven your strength, but there’re things that only adults, or rather, people who’ve experienced life at its best and worst can tell you. I ain’t a…a fuckin’ therapist but I’ve known Seven for three years, going on four, now. She’s a good person, she really is, but she doesn’t think so. She doesn’t believe she’s worth anything anymore and that the world has nothing more to offer her than loss and hurt. You think that you’ve seen the world, you think it’s all darkness and that people aren’t worth caring for. And I won’t lie, this world is a shithole, and the people in it are the ones who make it like that. You know that better than anyone. But don’t fucking give up on it yet. Don’t give up on people, Ten. If you care about her, fight for her''.” * (To Ten) “''Bullshit. Complete bullshit. You’re just trying to justify it to yourself. I won’t ask you to admit it. But I know it. You don’t want to kill her and she doesn’t want to die. All I ask is that you think about this. You want to leave this place and she wants Six dead. But'' she doesn’t have to die for either of those goals to be met, does she?” References Category:Characters Category:Revenants Category:Male